What Would Never Exist
by ginnyinvisible
Summary: I could see our children, black-haired and blue eyed, running into the distance." A short one-shot about the children who would never exist, living in the darkness because of what could have been. Please try it. J/B shippers will like.


**"I could see our children, black-haired and blue eyed, running into the distance." A short one-shot about the children who would never exist, living in the darkness because of what could have been.**

_"In the beginning there was darkness."  
_

Two children sat on the ground, pitch blackness all around them. There was no sun, not a single breath of air, no end to the space around them. All except a little window, a luminous little door, through which they could never pass through.

They were a boy and a girl, the boy almost russet skinned, with deep, silky black hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were blue, bright blue, sad and sweet in their depth. He looked to be in his pre-teens, eleven or twelve, and was in the gangly and tall physical development stage.

The girl was younger, around eight, with a small, cheerless smile. Her skin was paler, yet with a definite tanned tint, and bright cheeks. Shoulder length, pitch black hair swung around her cheeks. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue, the blue that had always complimented her mother...

The boy shifted, pulling his sister closer to him. She did not have a name; neither of them did. Why should they not have a name when they didn't exist, and neither would?

This place, this land with endless darkness, this is the Land of What Does Not Exist. This is the blank slate, everything that could happen, but doesn't... the beginning that will never become a story.

_"The Dark is formed by shadows the Light creates, and if there was no Dark no one would notice the Light."_

There through the window is the possibility opened because of these two children locked away here, the bright reality. There is joy and bliss, forever happiness. They look and watch, and are selfless enough to be happy for those people through the window they will never cross into.

A slender, beautiful vampire with the fading crimson eyes of a still-sort-of-a-newborn vampire, soft, cinnamon waves and a beautiful, sensitive lips, giggling in the arms of her husband -- _the other one_-- with her hands entangled in his bronze, casually ruffled hair.

A tall, muscled Quileute, with uneven, chin length hair and strong jaw, laughing with deep, black eyes as he wraps his arms around a small, five-year-old girl. She shrieks in laughter, twisting in his arms as she puts her still-chubby hand on his cheek.

_That _girl. Renesmee. Nessie. The one who had stolen their existence from right under their noses. Stole their mother by being born. Stole their father as well, by using her imprinting enchantment thing. Yet they could not hate her.

If they were to hate anyone, it would be their mother, Bella. The one with the sweet smile and beautiful laugh. She had been the one who made the choice, who saw them -- _saw them, really saw them, looked through the window and saw their faces --_ and knew that she would never have them. She was the one that cursed them into this place. But how could they hate her? She was their mother. No, they could never hate their mother.

What of Edward? The one who seduced her, the one who had taken her away from her father, the one that hurt both of their parents so much?

No, they couldn't hate any of them. It was an impossibility. To look down on all of them, see them so happy, their lives so _perfect_... They could never take that away. Just because they wanted to exist...

They could imagine growing up, having their _father_ toss them up into the air, laughing. Having their _mother_ wrap them in their arms, squeezing tightly. Then after that, growing up, having a chance at life...

They wish their mother had wanted them. That she had wanted them, loved them, _knew _them enough that she would want to make them real.

_What've I gotta do to make you see me?  
Should I lay down and cry  
Maybe I should just die  
'cause I really can't exist if you don't see me_

But really, they were always just a possibility, a vision. And what could a flighty, lovesick girl do against the enchantment of her first love?

But with their father, she would have had so much more. She would be human, grow up, have a family, have _them_...

And they look through the window, and wish they were real.

_'remember me,' he said,  
'forget that we both don't exist.  
reach out and touch, and realize that i'm more than a dream.'  
'or maybe we both are,' she said, as she looked into his blue eyes.  
she watched them drop and disintegrate,  
as he struggled to find adequate words._

**Credits: 1) Genesis 2) Veronica Schroers 3) Can't Exist, The Flaming Lips 4) I Stopped Believing In Existence, Montcalm**

**Sorry about putting Jacob/Bella as the characters, as they're not really in here, but since this is really for those J/B shippers, yeah. btw I'm E/B all the way, but this idea just seemed so sweet I wanted to do it.**

**Check out my other stories: The Angels, a NM AU, and Midsummer's Beautiful Nightmare, a Jaz/B.**


End file.
